Diver
by JJbad
Summary: Who was it that was speaking? the sound of their voice wasn't anything he heard before. It wasn't a tenor; no it was deeper, closer to the upper ranges of baritone. If he wasn't tied up at the moment he would have thought it was pleasant. Not the one he wanted to hear though, that one was lower, closer to bass and tinged with an unidentifiable accent.


A/N: I'll keep this quick. There are 4 songs to go with this story that I believe fit this story. As per my usual warning, All grammar mistakes are probably things I didn't catch at the last moment. Thanks to Cruel EffluviumS for going over it for me.

Diver-Nico Touches the walls

Kokoro- Xenosaga Soundtrack

You Belong to Me-Lords of acid

Someone to Die For- Spiderman Soundtrack

Diver

". . . from the herd," said a voice, seductive, but low enough so that it didn't cross the room.

A barely audible groan left his lips as he struggled to get his bearings straight. He didn't dare open his eyes, at least not yet, because he didn't know what to expect, and he knew that at this time he needed every opportunity he could get to make a break for it. Flexing his wrist for a second he realized that he was bound, hands above his head, his arms dangling from what he assumed was the ceiling; his hands from what he could feel were closely bound wrist to wrist. His legs were also bound, encased in what was probably the same metal as the ones above him were. He tried to move them again and heard the chain rattle faintly and he winced, hoping that it didn't alert the person of his consciousness.

". . . lovely little bird," the voice continued, still seductive but this time further away. He could barely hear it and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. He could distinguish that it was a male now.

Who was it that was speaking; the sound of their voice wasn't anything he heard before. It wasn't a tenor; no it was deeper, closer to the upper ranges of baritone. If he wasn't tied up at the moment he would have thought it was pleasant. Not the one he wanted to hear though, that one was lower, closer to bass and tinged with an unidentifiable accent. The person he was supposed to be meeting up with now if his memory served him correctly.

He kept his breath steady, inhaling and exhaling softly as if he was still locked in sleep, a trick he learned at a young age for when people would check on him to make sure he was asleep. He took a subtle sniff of his surroundings during the next inhale holding his breath a nanosecond longer then what he was doing previously. The smell that assaulted him was wood, rotten wood, if his memory served him well. It wasn't something he often smelled. He also smelled salt in the air and he knew that he was near the ocean that bordered Gotham. The smell was way too salty to be one of the rivers which surrounded them. When you were waterlocked you tended to learn the smells of each different body of water. Although the ocean fed the rivers they tended to each have a distinct smell. The Atlantic Ocean smelled of salt, which is what he was smelling now. The others usually smelled of seaweed, one smelled of rainfall, another smelled of stale water.

That was how he deduced he was near the ocean and the smell of rotting wood told him that he was around a old building somewhere. There were no houses that he knew of near the ocean, then again he rarely ventured down here. Once or twice the occasional villain would run here, a getaway boat prepped already and running on idle, usually they never made it there. The person who usually helped him would come from the shadows, already there waiting for the right moment to strike. When he did chose to make his presence know, his boyfriend was always the predator.

He held back a chuckle as he thought of the man as a big cat ready to pounce on a tiny mouse. A lion? No, that wouldn't work, he was big and he had a booming voice but he didn't think the man was like the king of the jungle, he was more subtle, a tiger perhaps. It was stronger than a lion and was harder to spot as it tended to use camouflage better. The shadows were always hiding him and even though he used them constantly, the other man would use them more efficiently. When the man disappeared he believed the man vanished into thin air. He didn't even believe Bruce was as efficient as the big man was. It was always amazing to see how fast he could move never losing his stealth. He could remember lying on the other man's chest and asking him how he was capable of it. The man's eyes looked distant for a moment before he responded.

"_I was born in the darkness, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then, it was nothing to me but blinding. The shadows belong to me little one,"_ The man said in that rasping voice, before he went ahead and rolled him over, pulling John's legs around his massive waist and then fucking him into oblivion.

Even to this day he still tingles as he remembers that, he was so thoroughly fucked he couldn't make patrol that night and the man took over for him. A few people were reported missing the next day. He felt bad for them and made it know, but another fuck and they were forgotten. He felt like such a slut with that thought. Forgetting people's lives just because he was fucked by the massive man, was a life worth forgetting over a fuck? He was supposed to be the city's protector, yet his raging libido sometimes got the best of him. He couldn't help it, or at least he didn't attempt to help it, he had a few kinks he was entitled to it, the man fit the bill. Granted he would never tell the man about it to his face. He was embarrassed enough he craved it, to have the other willingly know was putting the frosting on the cake. Although he knew the man would never use the knowledge against him, it still set him on edge.

John took a breath as he tried to clear his thoughts. The man who held his heart usually had him thinking about him for hours on end. He could write a damn novel about the other man and he didn't even know about his past. When he brought it up it was usually followed by vague answers or a quick change of subjects. Hell, he didn't even know the man's ethnicity.

". . . collared," the voice was coming back towards him now.

John knew that he should have opened his eyes but he couldn't distinguish where the man was currently. If he had a say in it he could swear the man was circling him, watching him and studying him. He didn't want to open his eyes and let the man have that advantage over him, nor did he want to know what the man planned. He wondered how long he was unconscious for. His mind was hazy at best, he could feel the bits and pieces of inertia, his reactions were slower than normal, even moving his arms earlier took more effort than it should have. When he was at his worst his reactions were not as slow as they were at the moment. He was glad though that his mind was still sharp enough to form thoughts coherently, instead of a big mess as If he was heavily drugged. Granted those thoughts at the moment were more focused on a masked man, and not the cape crusader type either.

He was numb; he couldn't feel any sensation throughout most of his body. In his arms and legs he could feel some, and that was only because whatever he was in was almost tight enough to cut off circulation. The feeling of his veins throbbing as they pumped blood into those parts of his body, it was as always a painful feeling when you could feel them throb. He tried to move his legs only to remember they were bound. He felt grateful he wasn't in a crucifix position. The only thing odd about the way he was positioned was the fact that his legs were spread out, a spreader bar. Not enough to cause him pain, but enough to make him wonder why that person had him in this awkward position.

". . . won't save you," after that was said, there was a laugh, a deep bellowing laugh, leaving the other person breathless. He could almost hear the smile in that voice. It was maddening and he still hadn't opened his eyes yet. What could this person have wanted from him? It wasn't like he was a cop anymore, no his morals now a days was different. He couldn't stand some of the things the police did anymore, he was still a detective, just now he was a private investigator. It allowed him to work his own hours just in case he needed to make an appearance as Nightwing, and usually he tended to take cases that involved missing people and things that police couldn't touch. He wouldn't interfere but his alter ego; well that was what he was there for. The information he got from firsthand knowledge as well as the computer in the cave helped to track and discover criminals.

This couldn't be from someone who had a vendetta against him, it was too much work and he wasn't hurt or roughed up. In fact the only thing wrong with him at the moment was that his mind was hazy and his body was very close to being completely numb. His hearing was going in and out and he had a sickeningly sweet taste in his mouth. Something he hadn't ever tasted and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't remember eating anything sweet; in fact he couldn't remember eating anything at all. He was so busy trying to crack the case of a missing person who was last seen a week ago. He ran out the door and then he remembers waking up here. If he had to put a time on it that was around 11:35 am.

He began to wonder how long it was he was here for. It couldn't have been more than an hour, could it? He knew that soon he would have to open his eyes and figure out what time it was. He couldn't feel any sun on his body so that let him know he was inside. If he were outside he could have probably felt a little warmth, now that he thought about it he was kind of chilly.

Sensation was slowly starting to return to his body and he had to resist the urge to shiver, there was no way he should be this cold. It was midsummer in Gotham and the weather report said that it would be in the upper 80's. So why was he so damn cold? He could feel goose bumps appearing on his skin and he wanted to run a hand over them to try and warm himself up. God why the hell was he so fucking cold? Did someone decided to put the AC on freezing or something? He had to stop his teeth from chattering by clenching his jaw tightly. The guy still didn't know he was awake and he didn't know how the other would react.

The sound of shoes, sneakers from the way the squeaked, on the floor and he knew the guy was in front of him. The question was why though. As far as he knew he didn't allow any hint to show that he was awake and trying to catalogue every bit of damage done to his body. Hell even an escape plan at the moment would be a good thing, if only his mind would come up with something. He wanted to flex his wrist and try to find the lock pick he usually kept in the hem of his sleeve, or the backup one that was usually in the inseam of his pants. If only he had a way to reach them.

"I've been watching you a while," the man sang in baritone as the squeaking stopped in front of him. He was surprised the man seemed to have a good voice. It didn't sound like he was trying at all. "Since you walked into my life."The squeaking started again and he realized that the man was circling again. He wanted to turn his head again not stopping as he continued to walk around him. He could feel the man's gaze on his back.

"Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me," the man continued as he walked back to the front. He could hear the crunch of the soles and he figured the man was probably squatting down in front of him.

He ran the lyrics over in his head. He was watched a while, since John walked into his life. Was it on a Monday morning where he met the guy? He tried to run over different scenarios in which he could have met the guy. Monday's were usually his worst days. He stood up later than normal as crime seemed to favor the weekends. He was usually up till a little past dawn and then he tried to be at his office by 7 sharp. Crime waited for no man it seemed and he could of course open later, but it was usually when the most cases came in for him. It was also the day he stayed the latest. Sometimes he passed out on the desk and woke up at home curled against a broad chest.

"I was too shy to let you know, much too scared to let my feelings show, but you shielded me and that was the beginning" was he still trying to talk in code or was it just a regular song. If he thought about it he shielded a lot of people without ever thinking about it. It was his need to protect others that had him doing it. So he supposed they were too shy to go ahead and talk to him. He didn't believe he was an intimidating person at all; his boyfriend/lover was a hell of a lot more intimidating then him. He was usually the person people were relaxed around him.

"Now at last we can talk. In another way, and though I try," at the words try the man's voice broke a little bit as if he didn't want to say the next words. He could hear the man take a few deep breathes before he started again, "I love you, is just so hard to say, If I only could be strong and say the words I feel," the man sung coming to a stop before he began muttering to himself. After a few moments the man stopped.

"Please stop singing" John said as he opened his eyes. The man wasn't a bad singer in the least, but he didn't want the man to know that. If he knew that he probably wouldn't stop and it'd drive John up the walls.

John's eyes adjusted to the room's level of brightness easily, too much time as Nightwing helping his eyes to quickly adapt. Looking up was the first thing he did and saw that he was indeed bound at the wrist but instead of the chain coming from the ceiling it was draped over a meat hook before disappearing somewhere he couldn't follow. He looked down and saw his legs were spread making a perfect equilateral triangle with the spreader bar being the base. His initial guess was right he was inside; he was in an abandoned warehouse that was down by the harbor. He figured this was the old section of the harbor where everything was broken and no one dared to come since no lights were there to guide a path. Even he hadn't been here too many people were afraid of it, even criminals. The rumor was that the pier was falling apart and would break at any second. No one wanted to lose their life in this area so most avoided it.

He turned his head to look at the man who was staring at him bi-colored eyes. This was only the second time he ever met anyone with heterochromia. The left eye was a bright green reminiscent of grass, the other eye as a very dark blue looking close to the sky at midnight. His hair was long and blonde pulled into a low pony tail that draped over his shoulder. The man was tall probably taller than John's own five-nine if he judged it right from this angel, being above the ground a few inches tended to make things hard to analyze. He wasn't as broad though, he seemed to be extremely slender, though not to anorexic levels. The man was in a sweatshirt and baggy black jeans with the knees an off white color. He cast a quick look down and realized he was naked, that would explain why he was so damn cold.

"Robin," the man said as he went back to locking eyes with the stranger. He tensed up at the mention of his birth name only one person was allowed to call him that.

"It's John," he replied, as he wondered how the man knew that bit of information. It wasn't public knowledge and the only places it was on were his birth certificate and his social security card. Those things never left his sight and he knew he signed all important documents as John Blake.

"That isn't what your records say, Robin" the stranger looked on disapprovingly.

"Oh, you read my records?" he questioned, he had to keep him talking long enough to be rescued.

"Of course, Robin John Blake orphaned at eleven years old, born in Gotham General Hospital, age 26 years old. Current place of residence: Gotham City, New Jersey." The man cocked his head to the side after he recited pretty much every bit of his personal information. This time a smile appeared on his face. "Current relationship status: Single. You won't be for long Robin, I promise you, I'm here to prove my love for you and court you." A light lit the guy's eyes as he ran off, he tried to follow him with his head but the guy soon disappeared out of his sight.

John wondered what he did to deserve this. He was a good person, sure he masqueraded as a vigilante, but the city needed someone to protect it from its self. Bruce Wayne had done it, though the man seemed to be out of touch with the real people of the city, he should be able to do it as well. It wasn't even to say he was caught as Nightwing, no he was caught as his regular identity, the one who barely got any sleep and was slumped over his desk most of the time trying to get ready for patrols in the night. He was good at his job of course; he just didn't tell people he solved them under a different name. It'd get really interesting really fast if he told them he was the new crusader of justice.

"Today I'll cull and pull you from the herd," the voice began getting closer with every word. "Multicolored bird of beauty Robin, you are now mine you lovely little bird."

"Wait what?" John said confused at the last line. He wasn't anyone's . . . at least not anyone's who was present.

The man's hand came up pressing a finger to his lip to shush him as he looked down at his sheet of paper with great intensity, as if his life depended on this. The hand clenching that sheet of papers was shaking minutely. If he wasn't trained for it he would probably miss that little detail. With how steady the man's finger on his lip was, a clean taste actually he could smell soap as if the man showered before coming here.

"Don't do anything love nor say a word." The man winked at him before he went back to reading. "Eternal Devotion for my chosen, today I'll cull and pull you from the herd. The world out there loves to keep you tortured" he looked at Robin with a knowing look as if he knew what he did at night. "I'll keep you safe and make sure you glisten, you are now mine you lovely little bird." The man took the finger off his lips and ran it down the flank of his body stopping along his inner thighs, close to his sack, before going up his barely there abs.

"I'll put you on a leash, keep you collared." The man took the hand off of him and put the paper on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather strap, upon closer inspection it looked like a kind of collar. He wasn't really going to collar him was he?

He got his answer a second later when the man reached around him to tighten the leather strap, not hard enough to choke, but tight so that it didn't droop. He looked down and saw the trinket, a yellow stylized R against a black and red background. It fit snugly in the hollow beneath his throat. He wasn't sure if he should be creped out yet or not. Today seemed like it'd be such a good day also.

"Why don't you stay there prepare to listen, today I'll cull and pull you from the herd." The paper was picked up again and the man started to recite whatever it was at him again. "Happiness is now ours don't get flustered."

"I guarantee you, I'm not really," he interjected, as he tried to loosen his bonds again. It seemed this guy was a few marbles short. This wasn't that bad if he could just get out it'd be fine he could meet up with Bane and the man wouldn't go on a rampage looking for him.

"Oh don't you see how the fun has begun? You are now mine you lovely little bird." The man spoke over him not paying attention to a word he said.

"I'm not having fun; it'd be fun if you let me go, trust me." He began really trying to get out now. He cursed himself and wish he kept a lock pick in his mouth. Then again what good would that have done him if he couldn't even move his hands?

"For today it seem you have been honored, you are the sun burning bright a beacon." The man smiled as he said that line dropping the paper. "Today I'll cull and pull you from the herd; you are now mine you lovely little bird." Bowing a bit he was met with the flat look John gave him.

"That was, er, lovely. Um, what is your name anyway" The man's eyes lit up again and the guy blushed.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm your future husband Glenn." The man said with an arrogant tone that he didn't like.

John raised both eyebrows disbelievingly. Did he really thing he was just going to tie him up then automatically want to marry him. He would love to know what world the guy lived it because it apparently wasn't the same planet he lived on. He knew that if a certain person would have heard that he'd be dead faster than you could blink. Bane was a little bit possessive of things that he valued; although that raised the question did he value John? He never really acted on anything and sometimes it seemed like he was merely there for convince.

"Well Glenn," he started trying to find the man's eyes when he met bi-colored eyes he stared into them a second before resuming what he was saying. "You see I am kind of with someone at the moment." He watched Glenn's face carefully looking for any detail that would tell him the man's mood. The man's smile slowly fell and his eyes narrowed a little bit, his posture changing from slightly hunched over to ramrod straight.

"No you aren't." Glenn began laughing, a deep bellowing laugh that was hinted with a tinge of mania. He looked at Robin closing his left eye and looking at him with the blue one before opening them both again. "There is no one for you but me," he began walking around John looking over his form, if John wasn't already naked he would feel so under that colored gaze that colored gaze. "You're just trying to get me jealous. It won't work though because I know you belong to me."

"Um, okay really I do have a boyfriend," his voice trailed off a little bit as he thought of what he was to Bane, maybe he wasn't really a boyfriend, more like a lover. He was probably someone to fuck at his leisure because he was gullible enough to believe a tale for redemption. "You really should let me go before he gets here," John said his voice breaking on the last note as he couldn't handle what he thought was the truth. Bane portably wasn't even looking for him.

"And who pray tell is your boyfriend? Nightwing?" A sneer then that maniacal laughter came back. The man would have had a like the joker if his voice wasn't so deep. "Although you two would make a pretty pair, Nightwing won't be saving," he paused for a second a wide Cheshire grin spreading across his face "because you are mine. Even if he came I would know. There is only one way in," his lips took on a twisted, parody of a smile "and two ways out."

John had to laugh at what he said. If only he knew that he had Nightwing bound in shackles right in front of him. Then again if he knew that he'd probably never let him going making comments about catching two birds with one stone. He was on his own now with no one but a demented guy. He had no weapons on him he was stripped bare and from the look in the guy's eyes he was ready to take things further. Even though he didn't want this he couldn't really move at all, now that he realized it his ass was a few inches higher which would probably allow the guy easier access to his ass if he wanted to do that.

The air was cold against his naked crotch and he want really didn't want it on display in front of this maniac. He could feel the man stroking the curve of his ass, almost in reverence. The hand left his ass and came to run down his chest pinching nipples and running over his flat stomach. He began to touch the soft dick moving to cup the balls in a cold hand.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he stroked the length trying to get the blood flowing in that area. Even if he didn't want this it was still a muscle and it reacted the same way any if stimulated would. His erection began to get harder as blood filled it turning it from a pale white color, to a soft pink. It rose to its full seven inches under the ministrations of Glenn.

"I always wondered if you were cut or uncut, glad to see you are cut. If you weren't we would have had to fix that," the man said as he took in every inch with his eyes. He ran his hands from the base up to the tip, repeating the motion a few times to make sure that it was completely hard.

"I'm flattered really, but I kind of don't want this," John said, he really didn't know what to do. He was never really in a situation like this usually he was average and no one paid him any special attention. The only person who did was Bane and that thought made his heart hurt. The man should have been found him by now. If he didn't that meant that he really didn't care about what happened to John and he really was just a tool to use so that he didn't have to masturbate. He could see why though. The other man was huge and tended to intimidate most everyone he encountered. The stigma with him keeping Gotham at bay for those long months didn't do anything to make people want him. If anyone saw him they'd scream and call the police on him as faster than anyone would think was possible.

The hum of approval at and the squeezing of his cock and he was centered back as he watched narrowed bi-colored eyes looking into his face. He could tell that the man was irritated with him for going his own way instead of focusing on him. His dick was squeezed again painfully and he let out a hiss of pain. The man seemed to enjoy this since he squeezed his balls afterwards, in a mocking show of passion. He kneaded each nut a few times before lick his lips looking back down at his arousal.

The man pulled the dick back from John's stomach and bent forward a little bit taking the tip into his mouth. John tried to pull his hips back, he really didn't want this, but the chains were steadfast, not yielding in the least. He couldn't buck at all no forward or backward movement. Even his arms barely had any range of motion. He was close to fucking losing it. He really didn't want this why was he here at all? He should have been at home curled up against Bane; the man was warm as hell.

"Little one, should I be jealous?" Bane asked in his deep voice as he stepped out of the shadows on the far side of the warehouse.

Glenn jerked up as he turned to take in the man who appeared wide eye and surprised at the sound of that voice. A low muttering curse and his green eye going from grass green to a deep emerald green. He clenched his jaw as he turned around to look at who intruded on his time with getting to know his new soul mate.

"Yes," he choked on tears that he didn't want to fall "I'm tied up and some guy giving me a damn blowjob I don't want. You'd be right to be jealous." he knew that retort was scathing, but he couldn't help it the man was late showing up and now his dick was probably tainted with lord knows what. Glenn looked very hygienic but STD's were never really shown on the outside anyway, and he didn't want to see the man's body to know if he did have something.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I was rather indisposed." The big man didn't even look away from him to the third occupant of the room, as if John was the most important thing here, and he probably was since Bane actually came to retrieve him.

"And what in the nine levels of hell was keeping you?" John asked feeling more like himself as the other mans presence soothed him, his witty remarks coming to him easily as they could and things that he wanted to say to the other.

"How did you get in here?" the third person chose that moment to speak up voice low controlled and he knew that the other man could hear him.

"It seems that someone was trying to make sure that if you were discovered missing, you wouldn't be found. A sloppy half haphazard job, that didn't leave too many clues. It took longer than I expected to track you." Bane replied to the quested asked by John, effectively ignoring the blonde.

"Don't tell me you're getting rusty." He teased a little knowing the man was anything but rusty. It helped to calm him down though and he knew the other man set himself up for that, his erection wilting as they spoke and he saw the gleam in his eyes as did.

The Kidnapper looked to him and down a frown marring his features as he look back to the masked man. He was visibly angry now that what he worked hard for was slowly going down.

"How long were you waiting at the rendezvous point?" He tried to move his arms again; they were burning from being stretched so long, and let out a low curse that had the masked man walking forward, slowly across the big warehouse.

"30 minutes, I figure something happened to you when you didn't contact me. It took me a bit of time to discover a trail to find you, granted," he looked around "I would have expected a better place to keep a prisoner, then again armatures are always sloppy."

The addressed man began shaking in silent rage at the fact that he was ignored and grinded his teeth. He stepped in front of John a toned arm blocking him off. The rescuer stopped for a second, as if noticing Glenn for the first time. He knew that the other knew the blonde was there, he was always watching his surroundings the man never escaped his eye although he seemed to be focused on John he was anticipating what that one would do.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Green and Blue eyes ablaze as he screamed, the sound of it reverberating across the walls.

"Through the door," Bane said simply as he stood there. He could easily take out the guy but he didn't know what the other had up his sleeve and a gambit was not always the best option.

"I know you got in through the fucking door, but how?!" the man started stomping the ground like a petulantly, his hands clenching and unclenching for a good second before he became calm and exhaled. He ran a hand through blond hair pulling out the hair tie and combed fingers through his long locks. Eyes calm as he looked at the biggest man in the room. "No one should be able to get that door but me. I-"

"Rigged it with tripwire which connects to bombs that would go off and blow up the door and person unfortunately on the other side of it?" Bane looked bored, in his life he'd probably had seen more than his fair share of the same type of traps.

"How did you-"The man's anger was coming back as he stopped combing his hair and gripped a few strands pulling them harshly enough that his head was tilting sideways.

"Know? Let's just say I'm cautious," he could see the man's eyes hold evil intent, and knew that a smile lay behind the mask probably one cruel and with promised pain.

"Sure, so how did you know?" John questioned, the other not knowing he would get a answer himself.

"As I said little one caution, he's an amateur at best. If he would have lined the door with the wire he might have actually accomplished what he sought to do. Alas all he did was line it up so that if the door was opened far enough it would trigger, something only a novice would do." The man was providing him with information, telling him that he should not make the same mistake should he ever attempt to booby trap a door. He'd have to question him how to accomplish lining a door with tripwire later, or he could ask Barsad who was always hanging around somewhere. He was surprised the man wasn't here now following his boyfriend, the man was ever loyal.

"Who are you hired muscle?" Mismatched eyes narrowed in confusion and anger at the banter between the two of them. From where John was, it appeared the man didn't like to be ignored. He was slightly shaking in fury. His voice an octave lower than what he had ever heard from the man in the time they had been here.

"That's my boyfriend," John chuckled as the man's eyes went wide in disbelief as he turned his gaze to him.

"No he's not! He's hired muscle how did he know where we were I planned everything out accordingly!" He was pulling his hair again his voice borderline hysteria. "How about I double what he paid you? He doesn't know what's best for him, I have to watch out for him or else he'll become hurt." The man ran a finger along John's jaw line down to the R on his neck, which he rubbed affectingly.

"I can't be bought," was the reply to the bribe. At least from that John knew he was worth more than money which was helping to solidify what Bane thought of him in his mind.

"Everyone is worth something? How much do you want? A million dollars, two? Name the price and I'll pay it?" From how much he was willing to throw away he could assume that the guy was used to throwing money around, old money then. He turned his head to glace over his shoulder hands still on Robin's neck.

"Not for sale, I believe you have something that belongs to me?" he began his walk again and the man began to choke him a gleam in his eye.

"Come any closer and I'll choke him to death, I don't like anyway taking what is mine," the threat seemed to have a effect on Bane and he stopped completely and he could almost see the man's brain working rapidly to try and come up with a few different plans and the scenario for each of them.

"He's not yours" a low growl was heard as he could feel the bigger man slowly becoming irate at the kidnapper. "He's mine." Low controlled and left no room for argument.

"No." the hand clenched tighter and John struggled to breathe gasping a bit as his windpipe was slowly crushed, before the man let it go rubbing it in almost a apology. "He's mine."

"I'm no ones," he spoke through the pain at both men, and was ignored. Sure he was Bane's, sort of, but gods help him if he admitted that now.

"Listen Butch," Glenn began, as he turned around. "Why don't you leave us alone? We're busy getting acquainted"

"Bane," John said and Glenn looked him in the eyes confused.

"His name is Bane," he said simply waiting for the other man to become scared. When the man didn't it was his turn to become confused as the man just looked at him.

"That is a fucking stupid name," this time a growl was audible, the sound echoing off the mask, "Sounds like a want to be villain. I mean who would name themselves Bane? If his name was Bane though that means he'd be ruining you, me taking you would be a good thing."

The man had just insulted Bane and he knew the other was probably inwardly raging, or laughing he wasn't good at telling those apart yet.

"Maybe I am a villain," Bane said simply.

"How long have you been in Gotham?" John had to know. No one in Gotham forgot who Bane was he was still talked about to this day. The fact that he held a city for so long was nothing short of amazing.

"Two months, that doesn't matter though. We're going to move from here and go travel the world. I know an amazing little place in Florence we can visit." His tone was seductive as he looked at John. He tied his hair back again as he looked at John as if he thought he was more attractive to him with his hair out of his face. He still didn't realize he was attracted to the man on the other side of the room. Denial was a powerful thing indeed.

"Let me ask you a question, how did you get him here?" Bane was ever the curious person, he also liked to see if people could prove him wrong or were more complex then they seemed.

"Easily I knocked him out; I didn't want anything to come between us. Now nothing will, not even you, will. So I suggest you leave now." A shooing motion followed what was said and he turned around to look back at John eyes already going back from angered to lustful as he thought the muscle-bound man would leave. John had to hide the smirk as the masked man was analyzing what went on with him already.

"Chloroform was used, crude but effective I suppose." The big man stepped forwards and the long haired one held his ground not in the least bit scared. It seemed that he thought he held all the cards here. "Not the route I would have taken all things considered. I would have used something more subtle."

"Subtle? Like what bashing his head into a wall or with a rock? Just because you can speak well you baboon doesn't mean you are smart. Any animal can learn a trick or two, parroting doesn't mean anything." Glenn took what appeared to be a remote out of his pocket and waved it tauntingly "I wouldn't take one step closer, you see I don't like people looking at or touching what is mine and I have no trouble keeping it away from threats such as you. You'd break him given the chance you're big, blocky, and probably stupid. No I'd nurture him stimulate him his mind and body and keep him safe."

The look on Banes face was a cross between rage and amusement. John knew why though, the man had efficiently called him nothing but a brute. Bane was more than a thug though and anyone who spent a more than a few minutes around him knew. His intelligence was something that would make any scholar envious. He learned it fairly early when the man could dissect, analyze, and plan with amazing accuracy. He could plot a bank robbery in a moment without using more than an iota of his brain, in the same second he could also come up with a dozens of ways to make sure no one would make it more than a few feet to the door.

The big man got a contemplating look on his face as he looked up towards the ceiling calculating where the chain went and what it was attached to eyes trailed down past him and the man narrowed his eyes slightly. A motion where he didn't know what was going to happen and couldn't come up with a plan, it meant that he would have to adjust to the situation as things happened. He took a few steps back half in the shadows half out of the shadows waiting, watching for the right moment, Bane had patience of a saint when needed.

The man looked away from the other for a second and that is what cost him, he thought the muscled man was slow; his size hindering him, but that was far from the truth. The muscles in his legs made him able to move faster than most people thought. With his ability to seemingly disappear into shadows and an unnatural speed for someone his size it made Bane more than a formidable opponent.

Boots as silent as they could be on the warehouse floor was all that was hear before Glenn turned around shocked and a sickening crack was heard as the big man slammed a fist into his face. The was a look of horror as the fist connected the man's neck snapping back and his body following, sending him a few feet away from where he was from where he was, the remote sliding a few feet away. Bane looked at the man spread out across the floor in disgust before he took in the naked form.

"Why are you always getting into trouble little one?" Bane moved closer running his calloused palm across John's cheek as he questioned him. John couldn't resist and leaned into the palm.

"Trouble just seems to find me it seems. I thought to myself, today would be a good day to be kidnapped." Was the sarcastic retort the palm moved from his cheek up to the shackles holding his wrist.

"Not so fast!" was yelled laced with pain from across the room and for a few seconds John thought everything would be okay, he really wished the man had used all of his strength and really knocked the guy out. Granted if he used every fiber of the strength he held in that body he would have decapitated him.

They both looked at Glenn and the button was pressed, the sounds of a machine turning on filled the room, Glenn's face split into a huge grin wide enough even The Joker would have been proud to see. His eyes were gleaming like a maniac the fire burning in the mismatched gaze as he looked up at the ceiling above him and John had a moment to wonder what was going on before he heard it. He fell down the few inches that kept him above the ground as the chain rattled and fell down to the floor making a loud clanging sound. Then the sound of another machine, faint this time, started up and he was yanked backwards roughly as the chain was pulled and he was dragged along the ground to who knows where.

"If I can't have you," the voice was full of malevolent intent, despite the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his hair in disarray, his face already looking swollen from the punch of the other man. "No one can."

The last thing he saw before he was jerked out of the warehouse was Bane running towards him for a second looking startled before the lean man ran towards him shoulder first in a tackle aimed at the legs.

He felt his body speeding towards something and wasn't able to turn around. The surface was slick and cold as he was sliding across it effortlessly. He tried to flail but his arms were still bound. Curling his fingers he tried to find purchase on anything he could so that his momentum would slow down or hopefully stop. The metal underneath him was smooth; offering nothing to hold on as he fell backwards on what he thought was a slide. It was probably used for moving boxes or heavier things from inside. It was surprising that this one piece of metal was so well maintained when the rest of the building was slowly starting to show signs of its old age and lack of care.

He saw the warehouse get further and further away as he was slowly being pulled down. The weight of what was pulling him felt like an anchor on his back. He was sinking lower, the smell of salt becoming stronger for a few seconds before he was submerged in the freezing water of the Atlantic. The sound from above becoming muffled, while the sound underneath the surface enhanced letting him hear things that wouldn't be in his line of sight He closed his mouth immediately and tried to keep a lungful of air and he began sinking down into the abyss like a diver. Yes, that is what he was a diver without a way to float up. He looked up or what he considered up eyes open despite the burn from that salt in them and saw the darkness already taking over, the light from the sky fading as he slowly sank.

John began struggling again in earnest, hoping that he could dislodge the chains that held him from the hook. He struggled, the spreader bar on his legs holding them in place making it all that much harder to move. He let out a few air bubbles as he struggled not to let in any ounce of water, he needed to stay alive as long as he could and try to get out. He was strong he was always fending for himself, being a orphan made one rely on themselves and nothing else.

He twisted and turned but the restraints were not shifting. He once again wish he had a lock pick on him even if his arms and wrist weren't capable of moving, just the sense that he could have tried and he wasn't strong enough to get himself free was better than not being able to try at all.

John wondered what Bane would think of him. Would he be disappointed that he let himself be captured so easily? Would he be glad that his burden was lessened and he didn't have to find a reason to be with him anymore? Would he even care that he was gone in this way? His body easily disposed of as it sank deeper with the weight. He tried not to make any faces as he let those thoughts course through his mind.

He let out few air more bubbles as he fought down the instinct to take a huge breath, to let his mouth open to get oxygen. This wasn't oxygen it was water, essential to life, but also very dangerous under certain conditions. This was one of those conditions and he knew he had to stave it off as long as he could. If for no other reason than to make sure he didn't embrace an easy death. He was a fighter, in life and in everything he did. If he had to fight for Bane he would, there was no doubt left in his mind that he would. Although their relationship was still fairly new he knew with all his heart that he would fight for him if he had to. The other had fought for him against the man, granted it landed him here, but as brilliant as the other was he couldn't predict everything, contingency plans didn't always incorporate everything, it was a fallacy to believe they did.

He would be the last of his immediate family to walk this earth, or rather be on this earth. His parents were dead and he had no siblings he knew about, his parents were faithful in their love of each other. It is what drove his father off the deep end after losing his wife, the debt from his gambling stacking up over the course of a few years. His parents were also only children so he knew that he had nothing there. His grandparents dead and even if they weren't the probably wouldn't want to have another child. He was the last and he was sinking deeper and deeper into the water.

It was hard to find a reason to fight; this city would miss his alter ego, yet someone else would rise up to take his place. This city was full of survivors and people with their own brand of justice. He just hoped that the villain of the week didn't off them before they could make It further then he could. This city needed a protector, Bruce had trusted him and he failed.

John struggle weakly shaking his body as he felt his last dredges of air. His eyelids felt heavy he couldn't find the strength to move, every movement was taxing the pressure of the water as well as the lack of energy from need to eating and air was starting to weigh heavily on him. He couldn't hear anything anymore, the amplification of the water drowning out even those machines that were underneath the surface, closer towards the bottom of the pier. How far down was he going? There was always an end to something even the ocean had limits, the pier wasn't too far into the ocean it shouldn't be this deep.

The anchor seemed to settle down somewhere and he felt his body sink with it against the ground. His body air allowing him to float up a few inches but it wouldn't go up anymore than that. The shackles on his wrist, over the hook kept his body from drifting too far away. Even if he somehow managed to get free he didn't think he would be able to make it to the surface. He was resigned to his fate here at the bottom somewhere in the Atlantic. He didn't want to resign to his fate but he didn't seem to have a choice, fighting wouldn't do any good here. He had about a few seconds left of air left in his lungs and that wouldn't hold him off for long as the water was lulling him into an almost meditative state despite its low temperature.

Bane, he kept thinking about the man and he realized that he knew he was in love with him, or maybe just so close to it he couldn't tell the difference. At the moment he couldn't remember what started it, but he could remember the way the man's big arms felt around him. Waking up in his arms or knocked out across his chest as the man would watch him with curious brown eyes. He could tell the man would smile at him behind the mask when he did something silly. The game they played with each other for a time unknowingly set them up for something much greater. They knew each other from the dance they did and although it wasn't anything solid it did allow them to go ahead and "get together".

He wouldn't ever admit it to himself and definitely not to the man himself but usually the man was the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the mornings. If time allowed him, and the man was asleep, he would watch him for a few minutes. Listen to the sound of that metallic breathing, lean in close and smell the dosage of pain killers that ran through the mask. Those times were his favorite though often rare; usually the man was up as soon as his breathing pattern changes. Sometimes he wondered if the man indulged him a bit by feigning sleep when he wasn't, only to get up moments later when he entered the shower. Just to allow him the chance to admire him in the dim light of morning.

A faint sound, a splash, or something was heard in the distance. So far away it really didn't matter he wasn't even sure how he heard it. Everything was becoming darker; spots were forming along the edge of his vision.

Another splash this one louder, he didn't even realize how he heard this one. The sound dominate his ears was the rhythm of his own heart racing. The blood roaring in his ears, that sound was only thing he heard now and he closed his eyes. He held out as long as he could till the very end, a trooper. Nothing mattered anymore as he knew this water would be his grave. It wasn't how he had planned to die at all, a heroic death, maybe. An accident was likely to happen that could have killed him as his alter ego. The possibility of being shot while as a cop or a PI was very high on that list. Death by drowning wasn't even on the list, he wasn't afraid of water at all. He knew how to swim relatively well, he wouldn't make it to the Olympics but he could hold his own if he had to do it for a long time.

The darkness took him; he let out one final breath, the rest of the air bubbles leaving his mouth as he exhaled. His thoughts were of Bane and why couldn't he have been there longer for him. He'd be forgotten easily enough; he didn't think he made that much of an impact on the man. He really did wish he could be remembered. He didn't want to die; he had so much to live for. The average person took 5-10 minutes to drown.

As John slipped into unconsciousness his body took over opening his mouth for much needed air, water began rushing in.

So this was death.

On the edge of consciousness something was forcing his mouth open. He couldn't open his eyes but he could feel that, for a few moments before he went back to that place of nothingness.

_…29_

_ …30_

There was a pressure on his chest in time with his counting he couldn't remember why he started counting just the fact that he couldn't move. His head was moved again and he tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. Why was he up anyway?

His mind drifted away.

_ …27_

_ …28_

_ …29_

_ …30_

Was he counting again or was it someone else. He could hear a hiss of something as he kept count. His mind couldn't wrap around it though.

Was he breathing? Was he dead? He didn't understand what was going on, his body waterlogged, and numbers he couldn't remember counting going on in his mind. If this was the afterlife why wasn't he free to move like they did in those movies or he read about in books? If death was this, being stuck here with nothing but a count of what he didn't know, then eternity would be hell for him. He was never really one to idle for long always plotting, planning, or trying to get things done. An eternity of this, huh?

He tried to open his eyes and failed as he slipped again.

..._25_

_ …26_

…_27_

_…28_

_ …29_

_ …30_

How long has he been here?

There was that familiar pressure against his mouth prying his jaws open, this time though he felt lips, chapped and wet with moisture, against his own. It wasn't as pleasant as it should have been. The kiss or what should have been was hasty and the person appeared to be breathing into his mouth. Why were they breathing in his mouth? His mind was fogged and he couldn't remember, there was something that needed to be done when you breathed in a person's mouth. It was obscured for some reason. He had to know why it was so important; it was something he couldn't let go of. It had to be important if he was counting it. What did he have to remember?

It hit him; he wasn't dead no, he was close to it though if this person couldn't get him to breathe again. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, CPR, someone was trying to save his life. He knew what it was and had courses taken to learn it as did all GCPD. Their taser, no matter how mild it was, was capable of stopping a heart. They had to be taught it in case something would happen to cause someone to have a heart attack. It didn't happen often, but the city refused to be sued for it. So they went ahead and taught everyone the bases of it and made sure each knew how to keep it up in case paramedics were late to showing up. He himself never had to use it, but his partner at one time did perform it in front of him. He knew the basics of advanced CPR.

The number he was counting now made sense. 30 chest compresses to try and get the heart beating or person breathing. After that check to see if the person was breathing tilting their head up and watching them carefully to see if any air was getting in. If not then breathe into them once check to see if their chest rose, if not then give them another breath. When that was done go back to chest compresses and repeat ad nauseum. Why didn't he realize it sooner? Even if he did, what could he do to help?

Breathe, he had to breathe. It was up to him to try and get his body going again. This person was doing the work pumping air into his lungs and trying to get them working. He just had to take in a breath. It was so hard to do though, he felt lethargic and he was slowly seeing white behind his eyes. If that was heaven he didn't want to go to it just yet, he still had something to live for, a purpose and maybe even a person.

The compresses started again, another cycle. He tried to force air out of his lungs when they pushed down and breathe in when the let his chest rise. He could do this, he could breathe again. The number hit 30 and then the mouth was against his again this time he felt those chapped lips again but something else, scars pulling against his lips from where they were tears in the skin. It didn't feel bad at all really, just the slightest movement of skin here and there. He didn't know anyone with sca-

Shit! He did know someone who had scars across their lips and if he was right that person was in an immeasurable amount of pain at the moment.

Bane, his Bane, was giving him CPR complete with mouth to mouth. If this wasn't a reason for him to start breathing then nothing would be. He needed to get up now and show the other man that he was alive or at least trying to be. How long had the man been performing it on him? He knew that without his mask he usually succumbed into pain fairly quick. He told him once that he could go about 2 minutes before the pain settled back in. It had to have been more than two minutes since he start the constant CPR cycle. He also knew there were no paramedics on the way. Bane didn't really carry a phone, and the communicator he carried usually connected to his own personal one, which he had no idea where it was at the moment.

The first breath came, a full second of bane breathing into him, he struggled to take in as much as he could. He tried to breathe forcing his body to respond to his mental command but it wasn't working. After that second he felt the mouth lift from his own. He knew the other man was checking to see if he was breathing. He felt the lips enclose his again and the second breath was delivered. He had to get up NOW!

He began coughing as his lungs started working again, and sucked in the life breath that was give to him greedily, his lungs feeling horrible but working. He couldn't open his eyes yet but he was breathing. The lips jerked off his and he thought he heard a murmur of something. A head was placed against his chest and he could tell the older man was trying to listen to see if anything was wrong with his lungs. He took several more breaths and he thought he heard something. A faint sound, he couldn't respond to it, everything he had in him was focused on just breathing at the moment. He felt hands on his face and another hiss of something. The hand didn't leave his face almost as if it was waiting.

A few second later John began coughing violently and that hand pushed his head to the side knowingly. He still didn't open his eyes yet trying to find the energy to vomit out water first. His mouth dry from the salt water, the taste of ocean water was horrible coming back up. He laid there for a few moments as the more violent of the lurching subsided. Sound came crashing back to him and he heard the ocean nearby.

Finally John opened his eyes, blearily he could see across the pier a white swan flying over the water. He blinked a few times and it was gone as if it was never there. The outline of a stone incline leading to water, the gentle waves lapping at the grips that made up a ladder leading up the wall. His vision cleared and he was getting back some of his energy, albeit it wasn't anywhere near as much as he needed, but it was enough to allow him to turn his head. He looked to where he knew the other man was and saw him redoing the straps of his mask.

"Bane," his voice was low, no energy behind him calling the other man. The vomit fit he had forcing his throat to feel raw and exposed, the salt water not helping in the least.

"I believe I almost lost you there little bird," Bane's voice called out once he secured the mask to his face. He turned around to face him water clinging to his body and shirt dripping wet and cling to his body. The armor he wore was missing, probably discarded when he retrieved him from however far he was in the ocean. He wondered how long he was down there for at least 5 minutes maybe more.

"You're not the only one to believe that," John said, as he moved a hand, unshackled he noticed, his legs also were. He looked down and realized he was still naked. He couldn't find it in him to blush; he didn't have it in him to do it. His skin a reddish color irritated from the water. He moved to cover himself when he was presented with sodden shirt.

Looking up he saw Bane with his shirt off, broad chest, scars and all, on display for him. If he wasn't so out of it from his near death experience he would have been getting hard right now and asking Bane to screw him against the nearest surface. At the moment though, he sat up, left hand holding his shaky balance as he reached out with his right hand to grab the white shirt. His eye locked eyes with Bane and saw the redness of his eyes, if it wasn't for the salt water they emerged from he could almost say the man was crying for him that thought was a thought he wouldn't turn down.

"Why?" It was the first thing John could think of asking, as he struggled to put on the shirt. His balance was wavering and he felt like he was going to fall every few seconds without a hand balancing him. He looked at the cloth in his hands, noticing his red wrist from where the cuffs were, and then began to pull it on. He was struggling to get it over his head when large hands helped find the hop to put his head through as well as his arms. At any other time John would be yelling at the other for thinking him weak and not able to do it himself, this though wasn't the time or place for it though.

Once the cloth was settled over his body, the large shirt coming down to past his private, the thing was 3-4xl and he knew it wasn't because the other man was fat either he was just really fucking broad, anything less would rip at the seams. He looked across the pier where no one was at all. The light was faint the crystal blue sky slowly losing its color as the dark was coming, water reflecting the sun it was a nice sight.

"Why what?" The question had hints of Bane knowing what he what was thinking and he knew that the older man was holding answers from him, maybe not holding them though. He just had to ask the right question. He knew that Bane wouldn't lie to him, at all. Then again he knew the man could also hide the truth in a modified version of the truth. He had seen the man do it before. An answer with a vague enough answer to answer the question but enough missing as not to tell what was going on, the best lies were often hidden in truths.

"Why did you save me?" he asked the question knowing that the man might avoid it completely. He should be happy that the man dove into the fucking ocean to save him, but he didn't think that a fuck buddy would just go ahead and do that. He knew a few lovers he had if they were drowning he wouldn't have lifted a finger to help them. It sounded mean, but they either deserved it or weren't really much at all to him. This mean the man cared for him at least and he knew that he needed confirmation from the other man to know if it was true or not. The man could say something that could destroy him utterly here or something that would make him happy in the moment. All of that rested in the masked man's hands.

"You are something worth saving, Robin," Bane said simply as he looked at the young man. John could feel the seriousness radiating off him. He knew that what he was saying was the truth, a little bit of him was happy that he was worth drowning for, yet another part of him, the hero and the selfless side of him wondered why he would do that at all. He was a hero now; sure, the other was a mercenary. The masked man was used to killing people and it should have been easy for him to let the other drown but he hadn't. He said that he was someone to die for.

"Bane you took off your fucking mask! I know how much that hurts you I don't want you to be in pain for me, I'm not worth it!" John yelled as he tried to get up, only to fall back down a second later as dizziness over took him.

"We're all in pain; some are just in more pain than others. It is our choice whether to succumb to the pain or hide from it. I chose to embrace that pain and save you. You're someone to die for," the man said as he gave him a look that made him feel like he was being chastised.

"Why? I'm not that important. I'm not someone to die for. I'm just me, John Blake." He wasn't that egotistical to think he was someone to die for, he was usually self-sacrificing and tended to rush headlong into things if it means saving someone else's life. He couldn't bear the thought of any other kid or even a parent going through what he had to go though.

"Your special to this city," Bane looked at him the voice holding no room for argument "you're special to me. That is reason enough to save you. You are also mine, as I am yours correct." He finished as he turned his gaze to look at what John was looking at. The sky changing colors had no effect on him; the amazement of seeing it lost its luster a while ago.

"I'm not special," he repeated, as he cast a look in banes direction watching the light glint off the mask and skin. His profile was an amazing thing as was the rest of the man. He could easily see why other people feared him so much. Large hands, biceps, chest. . . He was starting to feel like little red riding hood talking to the big bad wolf. He held back a wry grin as he turned back to stare at the skyline again.

"You are very special my little bird, I just hope one day you'll see it as I do." The man said he gaze never leaving the skyline.

"I'm still having troubling getting over the fact that I am alive." The younger said as he looked into the water, a shiver running through his body as he recalled the fact that he had almost drowned in that same ocean no more than 20 minutes ago.

"If you want proof that you're alive, let's head to the bottom of the ocean one more time." The low voice of the other man filled the silence after a few moments.

John quickly whipped his head in the direction of the huge man and saw him still gazing at the horizon, he could see the big man's shoulder shake subtly, he knew that the other man was laughing at him and showing him he was purposely. If he had the strength he would go over and hit the man upside the head, granted the only way he would achieve that is if he was allowed to hit him.

"Fuck you!" he spat as he looked at the water the feel of bile rising in his throat as he forced it back down. He wouldn't be able to eat anything salty or come near the ocean anytime soon.

He heard the big man turn around and slow making his way away from him, probably to make round and make sure he left nothing behind, probably to find that vest he lost earlier, it was replaceable but he knew the man had memories with it so he was going to find it, the man valued his memories above most things, he said that those were irreplaceable, the good and bad memories were what made every single person.

"Bane," he called out. The man stopped casting a glace over his shoulder at John. The smaller man turned around to look over his own shoulder and tilted his head to the side in a come here motion and the man turned around and walked back without a word, eyes questioning him as he took every step till he was by the other's side. He knew that he should go home and get dressed the shirt was offering nothing to protect him from what was going to be a chilly night but something about this moment had him staying put.

"Let's just stay here for a moment and enjoy the sunset. I'm not sure if I'm capable of going on patrol tonight," John murmured as he turned back around to look at the red hues that were over taking the blue and starting to streak across the sky as the sun began to slowly begin its descent past the horizon. He knew the man was going to think about it for a moment debating what was best. What he didn't count on was the large legs encasing his own and being pulled back into a big chest. This was new usually the man never made public displays, hell outside of today they barely even met at all during the daylight hours, Bane preferring to keep to the shadows as to avoid people remembering him. The fact that Glenn didn't recognize him was startling and either showed how far gone he was, how out of touch with reality that he distance himself. He wondered how he gained the man's affection after just doing his job and protecting an innocent.

"Bane," the voice low, whisper-like as if he didn't want to break the moment. Eyes never leaving the sunset as the color blue faded more and more as the seconds past by, he had to know something this wasn't important but he had to know what had been done to Glenn, he didn't think he was bad at all just obsessive, he had one person already like that he didn't need another one. "Whatever happened to Glenn?"

"Glenn?" was asked almost as if he was confused to whom he was talking about. After a less than a second he knew the other man got who he was talking about. "I killed him; after he started the machine that plunged you into the water he tried to fight me." Here the older man snorted in amusement. "I broke his arms one at a time then his legs. I then crushed his windpipe and threw him in after you. I dove in to afterwards to find you."

That would explain the two splashes he heard when he was fading out on his last breath.

"I-"he cut himself off he didn't want to say I love you it was too soon for that no he needed to say something else to fit the moment. He kept his gaze at the sky and he grinned. "Thank you Bane, but next time we're out in public like this I expect a picnic basket and champagne."

"I'll bring you roses as well little Robin."The man started laughing behind the mask the metal making the sound muffle but, it make John feel warm inside. He could grow to love that laugh, if the other man did it a bit more. He leaned back into the muscled chest and closed his eyes as the sky became gold reflecting off the surface of the water. An arm wrapped around his waist as another was draped over his left shoulder pulling him closer. Yes, he was in love with this man.

He fell asleep knowing that when he woke up he would be home in bed curled up against Bane's chest, and as he let sleep claim him he smiled for the first time all day

The End of Diver.

* * *

Ending A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was a double fill for the Kink Meme. I wonder can you tell these were two very different prompts that I put together.  
Let me know if you think the songs fit with the tone of the story as well. This is my first time doing anything like this so let me know how it turned out. First time doing anything in TDKR as well as writing any Form of Bane or John I hope I did them justice. It'll be on AO3 as well.

**sighs** wont let me space this correctly.


End file.
